


The S.O.

by mrwonderwoman (saete)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendly Arguments, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smart Thor (Marvel), Team as Family, things get philosophical, this totally counts as Team Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saete/pseuds/mrwonderwoman
Summary: Tony shakes his head, "I'm not the only one who's got a sweetheart to come home to. Clint does. And Wilson might. And who knows with Red Scare.""Clint?" Bruce and Rhodey say at the same time. They exchange a glance."Who?" Bruce asks, because he hasn't heard of ... anyone in Clint's life."Our pet suit!" Tony says with a smile. "Didn't you know?"Bruce's expression narrows skeptically, "Coulson?""Yeah," Tony says. "Clint calls Phil his S.O. all the time.""...Couldn't he mean Superior Officer?"Tony frowns, "No way - he totally isn't anymore. Cap, back me up on this."--A friendly debate among teammates about the nature of the relationship between their handler and their archer.





	The S.O.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ridiculous to assume that the primary interactions of the Avengers consists of arguing constantly amongst themselves as opposed to having regular conversations like real people. This is especially true if they're supposed to be living together. Objectively, they're a team with more personal similarities than differences. In this essay I will

 

  

In an effort to be more of a team player and find better ways to relax, Bruce has taken to teaching himself new board games. It's proven to be a good social outlet and there's always someone hanging around the tower willing to go a round or two with him. This evening, Bruce has gotten Thor to play him in 3D chess. They're in the middle of their game when Tony and Col. Rhodes come into the sitting area. 

"Honestly," the Colonel says, obviously mid-conversation, "I'm not bad off, but I really thought there'd be more girls with this superhero gig. Especially once you got serious with Pepper."

Bruce wonders if this means his date went exceptionally badly the other night.

Tony makes a derisive noise, "I'm _so_ sorry there are only hundreds of women throwing themselves at you and not thousands. It must be incredibly difficult sorting through them all and having to take your pick of them."

"See, you say that, but now the only women in my life are ones that could, and would not hesitate to kill me. And I blame you for that."

"Oh, please," Tony says dismissively.

"And you don't care because you're the only one besides Thor who's got somebody to come home to after spending the day beating up crazies. And he's used to doing it so he shouldn't even count."

Thor looks up at that but only for a moment before he's focusing back on the chessboard without making a comment. Bruce knows Thor is waiting for him to move but he's got to finish writing this idea down before he forgets it.

"You want me to find someone to kiss your post-battle boo-boos?" Tony teases, "Wait- " He stops in his tracks, "Done. It's me. I'm on boo-boo kissing duty. I call dibs right now."

"Man, I mean it." Rhodes passes him.

"Wait, no I'm not." 

Rhodey takes a seat on one end of the sofa, "Not what? On kissing duty?"

Tony shakes his head and comes around the other end of the couch. "Not the only one on the team besides Thor who's got somebody."

Rhodey frowns like he's considering circumstances, "Yes you are."

"No. I'm not." Tony flops down onto the sofa beside Bruce, who doesn't flinch. "Clint does. And Wilson might. And who knows with Lady Red Scare." Tony kicks his feet out and sinks into the cushion.

"Clint?" Bruce and Rhodey say at the same time. They exchange a glance then look back to Tony.

"Who?" Bruce asks, because he hasn't heard of anyone ... romantic in Clint's life.

"Our pet suit!" Tony says with a smile. "Didn't you know?"

Bruce's expression narrows skeptically, "Coulson?"

"No shit," Rhodey says in only mild disbelief. "Are they allowed to date?" he asks. "I mean, with him being the Liaison for the team?"

Tony shrugs, "SHIELD doesn't have internal anti-frat regs."

"Yeah, but what's the policy on consultants? Or, whatever we are?"

"The handbook doesn't have rules for us, which I've been meaning to bug the Pirate Prince about. Jay?" he calls up at the ceiling, suddenly.

"Yes, sir?" comes JARVIS's voice.

"Remind me to send Fury an aggressively worded email about how impolite it is to lead us on and then not include us in the handbook just so he can make rules up as he goes."

"Yes, sir," comes the reply.

"That's definitely what he's doing," Tony insists, "They're assholes about everything else, why wouldn't-"

"Wait, wait," Bruce interrupts, taking off his glasses and putting down his pencil, "Go back. You think Clint and Phil are dating?"

"Yeah," Tony says. "Merida calls Agent Jay his S.O. all the time." Bruce knows he must be showing his confusion on his face. Tony rolls his eyes, "Men in Black," he supplies - the source of his reference.

"Is that all the evidence you've got? I'm not sure I buy it," Bruce says as Steve and Sam enter, looking like they've just come back from the gym.

Thor looks up, "Steve, Banner has been humoring me quite well, but I would have the next game against you."

Steve gives him a nod and an eager smile - the both of them are fantastic strategists and too competitive by half, Bruce thinks. But it'll make some decent entertainment and he'd rather watch than play the next round anyhow. 

Tony squints at him, "Cap, you can play Star Trek chess?"

Steve seems a little miffed by the question, "Bruce taught me," he says defensively.

Sam, ever the one to get ahead of potentially disruptive social events, changes the subject; "What is it you're not buying, Bruce?"

"Tony thinks that Clint calling Coulson his 'S.O.' refers to their relationship status and not that he's Clint's Superior Officer."

"For real?" Sam asks, moving closer to the seated group. Steve follows. 

Rhodey shrugs one shoulder, "From what I understand, Clint was a Specialist - a free agent on retainer. He hasn't been under anyone's direct command in years," he says. "Why would he still be calling Coulson his S.O.?"

"My point exactly," Tony's expression turns outright impish. "Cap, back me up on this."

"I dunno, Tony," Steve says, with thoughtful uncertainty. He and Sam take seats on the closest adjacent sofa. 

"Aw, come on! Agree with me on one thing, just once."

He serves Tony a dry look, "I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying I don't know." Bruce thinks that his exasperation is just a little bit put-on.

Bruce watches Thor's hand hover over the tiers of the board before he glances at the others, "Do we know for sure whether or not either of them are in a relationship?"

Steve's face twists into a half-grimace, "Clint's ... ambiguous about it."

Tony shakes his head, "Agent can't be - he literally has no time for anything except sleeping and us. If he were spending time with anyone outside of our knitting circle, we'd know about it."

Bruce feels a brief flash of guilt at that, because yeah, they do pretty much take up all of Coulson's time. He takes some solace in the fact that it doesn't seem like Coulson always minds spending time with them. Phil really is part of the team, and their group has become a strange little family in Bruce's opinion.

"Bruce," Thor prompts for the first instance all game. He's usually more than happy to give his opponent all the time they need to make their best move, but Bruce has been pushing it this round and now they've been at it for going on three hours.  

He makes his play then looks up at Tony again, "Okay, but that doesn't mean they have to be dating each other. Have you seen them kiss? Or hold hands? Or even hug?"

"I've kissed everyone in this room but I'm firmly dedicated to Pepper and Pepper alone."

"You haven't kissed me," Sam says.

Bruce thinks he should know better.

"I haven't?" Tony asks, apparently surprised.

Sam grins, "Pretty sure I'd remember."

Lightning-quick, Tony leans over the end of the sofa he's sitting on and across the arm of the sofa Sam's leaning against to plant a kiss on his lips. Tony sits back in his seat looking self-satisfied as Sam wipes the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Guess I was asking for that," he mumbles.

Tony just props his chin on his hand and smiles closed-mouth and smug.

"So what're you saying?” Steve asks, unfazed. “That displays of affection aren't indicators of romantic relationships?"

"I'm saying Coulson wouldn't be into PDA's and I am. And also that they mean different things for different people."

"Like that his not displaying affection is maybe more romantically meaningful than your active displays of affection," Rhodey says. 

"Bingo," Tony says with a big wink. “This is why you’re the love of my life. You get me, honey-bear.”

"Then how are we supposed to gauge this?" Steve asks.

Bruce knew this was where the conversation was going as soon as he denied Tony agreement, but he's glad to have backup to do his arguing for him now.

"There's gotta be some way," Sam says. 

The sudden, close click of heels has them looking to the doorway expectantly. In comes Pepper, eyes locked onto her phone screen.

Tony twists to lean against the back of the couch, "What do you think, Pep?"

"About what?" she asks without looking up from her phone. 

"About whether or not Clint and Phil are dating," Bruce answers, putting his glasses back on and suddenly noticing that Thor is waiting on him. He moves a piece on the board and picks his pencil up again. 

"I think it's none of our business," Pepper replies, stopping in the corner between the ends of the couches. 

Tony leans forward and squints at her analytically, "That means you know something."

"I know what I  _want_  to be true," she half mumbles at her screen. 

Tony barks out a laugh and falls back against the seat, "I'm claiming you for my side then."

"Your side?" she asks, attention finally drawn from whatever she's been preoccupied with.

"We're having a friendly debate," Tony says with obvious delight.

"Oh, God."

"No, really!" he promises. "I think that our Man In Black and Legolas are secret lovers, and Cap is providing a little healthy skepticism. Rhodey's the only one backing me up."

"On what grounds?" she asks.

"Apparently, Clint calls Phil his S.O. pretty often," Sam answers.

It's Pepper's turn to look analytical, "S.O as in _S.O._ or ...?"

Steve holds his hands apart, "That's the question."

Pepper hums thoughtfully but looks back down at her phone even as she asks, " _Is_  Coulson actually his superior officer?"

"I don't think so?" Tony says questioningly.

"He still goes on missions," Pepper points out.

"Now that he's an Avenger, doesn't SHIELD just bring Clint in as a consultant?" Rhodey asks. 

"Yes, but if Phil used to be Clint's superior officer, it might just be habit," Bruce points out.

"Check," Thor says, which catches Bruce's attention. He frowns down at the board.

"Where's Natasha?" Pepper asks Sam and Cap. "She'll know the answer."

"That's cheating!" Tony objects. "And so is texting Clint to ask!" he points accusingly at Steve who's pulled his phone out. 

Sam nudge's Steve's side, "Not like the asshole'd give you a straight answer if you did." He leans forward to grab the snack bowl from the end of the table in front of Tony. 

Steve's guilty, caught expression turns resigned as he leans back into his cushion, "Who's to say Nat would tell us either?"

"The woman does value privacy," Tony agrees. Pepper sighs and takes a seat on the arm of his end of the couch. Tony balances her with a hand around her waist. 

"Perhaps we should respect that," Thor suggests. 

" _Or_ ," Tony holds up his index finger, "we could keep discussing it. Quite harmlessly, I might add."

"We seemed to be at a draw," Bruce notes, still writing. 

Rhodey looks around the group, "So now it's a matter of convincing each other."

"Just one person," Steve says, "Only one person needs to switch sides for there to be a win." 

Sam rolls his eyes at the man who knows everything about arguments. "Just go t' law school already, man. Everyone there'll let you argue to your heart's content or until your tongue falls off."

"Winning, of course being based entirely on majority opinion rather than what the actual correct verdict is, I'm assuming," Pepper says dryly. She turns to Thor, "Where's Jane? I thought you were here because she was in the city."

"She is out to dinner with some of her colleagues. She should be back before long. But my friends," he addresses the room, "I've yet to pick a side in this matter."

It draws a considering pause from the group.

Sam grins, "So we've just gotta convince you."

Thor nods with a subdued but present smile. They're all well aware of how he loves a good battle - even if it's only of the wits. 

"Even better!" Tony exclaims.

Thor shakes his head, "I won't be easily won. Both sides have made fair cases so far."

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Tony says, sitting forward. He dives right in; "Exhibit A: they spend _lots_ of time together. Like a _lot_."

"That could easily just be for work," Steve points out. "Both of them are still technically spies outside of the Avengers Initiative."

" _Outside_ of work," Tony says like they all should have known that's what he meant. "They hang out here and at Coulson's apartment all the time."

Rhodey hums skeptically, "You know he takes work home with him."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Tony objects. The Colonel shrugs.

"Besides," Bruce says, "we all hang out in the Tower."

"Even those of us who don't live here," Thor adds, and Bruce gives him a nod.

"And I'm pretty sure they hang out at Coulson's because it used to be Clint's old apartment," Steve says.

"I'm taking that as more proof for my case," Tony says.

Steve hesitantly adds, "I think he moved in after, uh, ..." he clears his throat and Bruce mentally fills the awkward pause with ' _after he was resurrected_ ' but Steve manages to finish his thought with, "After Clint moved into the Tower. He's still friends with the other tenants - I hear they have barbecues on the roof sometimes when there's good weather."

"Ugh! This is why I want everyone living at the Tower - I need to keep better tabs on what's actually happening in this group."

"Nobody wants that," Pepper says at the same time Bruce says "No one needs that." Pepper shoots him a pleased grin and Bruce enjoys the moment of camaraderie.

"Support me!" Tony demands, as if he's being betrayed.

"That's my old job," Pepper tells him, "Remember? You promoted me?" She straightens up in her seat, "Besides, I'm off the clock right now."

Tony quickly turns sullen, which Pepper responds to with a kiss on his forehead.

"See?" she says, "It would be unprofessional of me to do that on the clock."

"Don't be coy-" Tony starts.

"Don't be crude," Pepper says to cut him off.

"I think we've gotten a little off topic," Bruce says, because nobody else is ever the one to interrupt these two. He feels Tony's attention fall to him.

"We have." Tony uncrosses his arms and sits forward, "Fact: Clint spends the most time with Phil out of anyone."

"Other than Natasha," Bruce notes.

Sam scoffs, "You should've led with that."

"He's known them the longest," Steve argues.

"Could that not mean he's involved with Natasha?" Thor asks. It seems to jar everyone a little. Steve may be the most argumentative, Bruce thinks to himself, but Thor is proving to be the real devil's advocate tonight.

But outwardly Bruce rolls his eyes, "Again, I'd like to point out that spending time together doesn't mean that any of them have to be in a relationship with each other. Or at all."

"The three of them _are_ pretty close," Rhodey says anyways.

Tony jumps in, "Nope! No!"

Bruce half expects him to cover his ears and making random nonsense noise to drown anyone else out.

"You're taking this to a place I can't follow. Stick to the subject at hand - just Clint and Phil."

Steve, ignoring Tony, replies to Rhodey, "Clint definitely thinks of Natasha as his sister."

Rhodey rolls with it, "I've heard him refer to other SHEILD agents derogatorily as different types of annoying family members, but never Coulson."

"Because he's never on Coulson's bad side," Sam says.

"Because he's Coulson's favorite," Pepper intones.

Tony beams at her first active support, "Because they're lovers in the nighttime," he adds.

"Or," Cap counters, "because he doesn't see himself as Coulson's equal - he sees Coulson as his superior and respects him accordingly because he's capable of compartmentalizing."

"That's a very deep and unobvious counterargument Cap, to which I would like to add my third point: the flirting on the comms." Before anyone even has a chance to react he adds, "You know I'm right - Clint's the only one he lets get away with it."

"No one else tries," Rhodey says.

" _I_ try," Tony insists. "And then I get a reprimand and extra dirty-work. He outright banters with Clint."

Sam shrugs, "So he plays favorites - so what? He's known Clint way longer. And when does he ever let you get away with anything, Tony?"

Bruce privately thinks that yeah, Phil sure as hell does play favorites. And Tony's one of them. Maybe the others don't realize it but what Phil lets Tony get away with is the little things. So fucking many little things. In the middle of missions, with SHIELD protocol, using his private possessions when he should be using SHIELD or government sanctioned ones. And Phil covers for Tony with the feds an insane amount, too. Bruce is half sure Tony knows it too and hasn't changed the way he acts, not only to keep up appearances but because he likes it.

"That time that Clint got sick and wouldn't go to medbay!" Tony exclaims without preface. "Phil nursed him back to health."

"Oh, come on," Steve says, leaning back in his seat.

"He even stayed in Clint's apartments the whole time," Tony adds like he's compiling proof, "You know how much he hates staying over here."

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Pepper says with a faux-thoughtful expression and a hand to her chin, "It couldn't possibly be because you're in everyone's business all the time."

"Really man?" Sam asks, "The dude is basically on call as y'alls nanny 24/7. I am in no way surprised that he did that for Clint."

"Don't act like you aren't part of this hot mess, Wilson."

Thor's expression is speculative, "The other points had merit, but this is your weakest argument yet."

"Your logic _is_ getting a little desperate," Bruce says, not unkindly.

Tony throws his hands up, "I'm a romantic - sue me!" 

"Careful, Tony," comes a voice from the elevator bay. Everyone turns to look at Phil as he approaches, Natasha on one arm and Clint on his other side. "A man like you makes an invitation like that and someone's likely to take you up on it."

"If it isn't the man of the hour," Tony says grandly.

" _Men_ of the hour," Sam remarks and Tony points a finger at him, giving him a conceding look in agreement with the correction.

"Check," Thor says. Bruce looks down at the board, a little surprised. He puts down his pencil and only hovers his hand above the pieces for a moment before he makes a move and then goes back to his writing. 

"What are you all talking about?" Clint asks.

"We can tell you but we'd have to kill you," says Sam. It's become something of a running joke between him and their resident spies.

"Wouldn't you like to try," Natasha replies dismissively, but when Bruce glances up, there's the vague hint of a smile in her expression.

"Is it cheating to ask still?" Steve asks pedantically. 

"I don't know," Tony says pointedly then turns to Thor and asks with an air of expectancy, "Has our tie-breaker made a decision?"

Thor is preoccupied once again with his game and he holds up a finger in a "wait" gesture for a long moment before he moves another piece, then looks up. "I choose neither," he answers. 

Tony tuts, annoyed, but waves his hand dismissively, "Go ahead," he tells Steve.

Sam is the one who responds; "We want to know what you mean when you call Phil your S.O."

"...What?" Clint asks like he thinks they're joking or he's being teased. 

"Do you mean superior officer or significant other?" Steve clarifies.

" _What_?" he asks, in obvious disbelief. He looks to Natasha and Phil but they're both wearing even, unrevealing expressions. 

Natasha turns to the group, though. "That's really what you all were discussing? You were having a group conversation about it?"

"I'm not sure how it started, but yes," Pepper answers. 

Clint cracks up, "Oh my god, you guys are so lame."

"Yeah, like you're any better," Tony says, child that he is. "So which is it? Are you his S.O. or his  _S.O._?"

"Both," Clint says at the same time that Phil answers, "Neither."

They exchange a look but Phil is quick to fix a steady gaze back on the group. For less than a moment, no one seems to know how to react. Then, Nat's expression becomes a glare at Phil and she very obviously pinches him. He turns his head to frown at her.

"Ouch," he says, like it's a reprimand instead of a reaction. 

"Phil," Nat says, just as reprimanding and a little angry. Clint clears his throat quietly and shifts his stance on Phil's other side. Phil turns to look at him then glances back at Natasha, who's frown intensifies. A quiet, exasperated sigh escapes him and he turns once more to their audience.

"We aren't dating," Phil insists. "We're married."

Clint's hesitant expression instantly starts to brighten. He bites his lip to hold back what looks to be a rather large smile as he reaches out to take Phil's free hand. 

"Phil!" Pepper exclaims with obvious, total delight as she hops up and moves to ensconce him in a hug. He wraps his arms around her in return.

"Ha! I knew it!" Tony crows a split second before becoming indignant, "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"They're entitled to their privacy," Steve says defensively. He looks between Phil and Clint, "I'm sorry if you felt compelled to come out to us about it before you were ready. It started out as innocent speculation."

"Thank you, Steve," Phil replies. "But we've been talking about doing it for a while, we just weren't sure how." Bruce notes that Clint leans into Phil's side a little. "The only reason we hid it in the first place is because I knew team coherence was going to be easier to achieve and maintain if you all had to treat me as an authority figure."

Tony scoffs, "As if that was ever remotely possible. Thor and I haven't seen you as anything but a friend for years."

Bruce has to withhold a smile at that wide measure of openness shoddily disguised as discreditment.

Phil, instead of acknowledging him, pulls away from Pepper just enough to see her face, "I would have told you, but I didn't want you to have to keep anything from Tony."

"Oh, I wasn't even thinking about that," she chides, bringing a hand up to dab at the corners of her eyes. Phil reaches for his pocket and gives her his handkerchief. 

He glances at Clint and seems to catch something in his expression. "I may not have told her we were together," he starts to explain, "but I've never exactly been reserved about my feelings for you."

Which is remarkably sweet, Bruce thinks. Pepper sniffs and has to renew the effort of dabbing away glad tears.

"Another robot learns to love," Tony says, but he looks like he's genuinely happy - not just for being right, but for the sakes of his friends.

“And for the record, I haven’t been his S.O. in years," Phil adds, ignoring Tony's comment.

Thor makes another move on the board, "Checkmate," he tells Bruce, then looks up across the room, beaming. "My congratulations," he says. He's always so happy for other people.

Bruce frowns down at the board, but when Rhodey, Steve, and Sam add their congratulations he chimes in with his own as well.

"Why'd you call him your S.O. though?" Rhodey asks Clint.

Clint shrugs, "I've got lots of dumb work-appropriate nicknames for him. Titles and whatever. I like the double meaning of that one a lot."

"Wait, yeah," Sam says looking at Phil, "You're still his significant other."

"Yeah, were you just going to hide that from us?" Tony asks, a little accusingly.

"I've earned the right to call him my husband," Phil says with his chin stuck out a bit and there's weight to his words, more than just being defensive or haughty. He glances at Clint, though. "And like I said," he adds, "we hadn't decided how we'd tell the rest of you."

Bruce thinks that the expression Phil is wearing must be something apologetic - but it's very obviously for Clint and Clint alone.

"How long have you been married?" Pepper asks.

"Ten years this August," Clint says with obvious pride.

"Oh! We'll have to have a party!" She may not like being in the spotlight herself, but Pepper loves celebrating the people she cares about.

"We can do something," Phil says, and it seems like he actually wants to, "but a party-"

"No, it's too late," Tony cuts him off, "It's already happening. But I think you all are missing the real point here, which is that I was right."

Pepper and Bruce don't even have a chance to chide him.

"You were _almost_ right," Phil tells him, then turns to Natasha, "Are you happy? I had to say those words with my own mouth. He's going to be insufferable now."

It's moments like these where Bruce can really appreciate how much more open Phil is around all of them now than he was at the start of the Initiative. They're all pretty good for each other, he thinks.

"Not if I'm worse," Clint says with a grin. He turns to Tony, expression patronizing and full of faux-concern, "We're gonna give you and Pepper a run for your money with being gross and couple-y."

"I'd like to see you try," Tony says, seemingly without thinking. 

"Yeah? Wanna bet?"

"No betting," Phil says firmly. "I'm not doing this. I'm not helping you do this. In fact, I'm leaving." He turns to head back to the elevator.

"Awww, Phil-" Clint says, following after him. 

Phil says something inaudible as the doors open and Clint responds with, "I'm irresistible!" just as he catches up. Clint's body blocks the view of Phil but as the doors it seems like he's standing intimately close and playing with Phil's tie. 

"Gross," Tony says drily as they all stare after the couple. The group begins to re-center itself but Tony's attention has already latched onto Pepper and Natasha; "Now about that party ..."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phil and Tony are friends and if you disagree you can meet me in the Denny's parking lot
> 
> Doing this from Bruce's POV was fun and weird because I love Bruce Banner an immense amount and I'm always left wanting more of him in fics, but it's not often that I do an outsider POV for a pairing.
> 
> I've been working on the Snowed Under sequel and I took a break to play around with this fic and only to realize that it was ready for publishing, I just hadn't gotten around to putting it up.
> 
> You've reached the end of the line. Thank you for joining me on another tour of the Marvel Universe. Your attention, in addition to kudos and comments, is appreciated. Please exit safely, and mind the gap.  
> You can find me on tumblr at my [ Marvel blog](http://www.mrwonderwoman.tumblr.com).
> 
>  **If you liked this story you may also like:**  
> [Would You Like to Play a (Guessing) Game?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509225) by [isaDanCurtisproduction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaDanCurtisproduction/pseuds/isaDanCurtisproduction)  
> [Winner Takes It All, Or: Five People Who Wondered and One Who Didn't Have to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600658) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan)  
> [Lessons Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753446) by [Jo (jmathieson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo)  
> 


End file.
